A Winter's Night
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: Flash of Jack Frost appear in Elsa's dream and Elsa appears in Jack's mind. They are destined to meet but will Pitch play a hand in this or does he have his own plans. Will he succeed or will the love that flourishes stop or will it be too late. READ TO FIND OUT RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Elsa sighed as she stepped into her ice palace her sister all but dragged her here. Anna wouldn't shut up till Elsa agreed to take a two month vacation in her ice palace. As she put her bags down she absent mindedly stroked the ice pillar. And the same face flashed in her mind of a young boy her age it made her smile. He had striking blue eyes, white hair, pale skin, and a smile that made her blush. For days she has been getting flashes of this boy and every time she wonders who he is. She absent mindedly wandered her palace stroking the pillars and tracing the designs with her finger. When the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a shadow creeping up on her. She spun around and raised her hand it began to glow a bright blue. There standing behind her in the distance was a man coated in darkness. His eyes were a sliver – golden color, his skin tinted gray, and he had slick black hair that was pulled back and came out in spikes. He reeked of death he seemed to make the air itself stale like he was freezing the air around him.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Pitch. Pitch Black your highness." He said bowing.

"What are you doing here?" she said still holding her hand up.

"Investagating." He said circling her like a lion studying its prey.

"Why?" Elsa snarled losing her patience.

"No need for that tone dear I won't be here much longer." He cooed.

Elsa lowered her hand but kept a steely eye on her dark intruder.

"Tell me Elsa do you have any friends like you?" he asked staring at her.

"No I don't." Elsa said.

"Good, any weird voices?" he asked.

"No, what do you want with me?!" she asked her temper rising.

"Nothing, I've got everything I need but you and I will be seeing each other very soon." He cooed and placed his finger under her chin.

Elsa flinched as painful memories flourished from his touch she wretched her chin free. At her feet small icicles popped up around her feet she stared at them it's been so long since she lost her cool.

Pitch looked at the icicles that were sticking up forming a small protective circle around her and he smirked.

"Till we meet again." He said and darkness shrouded him and nothing but his stench remained.

Elsa shook her nails digging into the palm of her hand she struggling she could feel the ice around her cracking. She slowly played back happy memories her and Anna soon she stopped shaking. So much for a relaxation Elsa thought as question bobbled in her head.

"Who was Pitch Black?" she thought.

Jack P.O.V

Jack slowly walked through North's workshop thinking over and over about the girl that kept flashing into his head. She had the same striking blue eyes, she had platinum hair decorated with crystal snowflakes, she had full pink lips, and freckles that dotted her face. She was beautiful, young, he continued to wonder who she was and why she flashed every so often in his mind.

"Day dreaming again?" Bunnymund asked

"So?" Jack asked.

"I'm not going to work my tail off just so you can day dream." Bunnymund snapped back.

"You call sitting on your fluffy butt working Tooth and Sandy are the only ones working around this place." Jack retorted.

"Shut up you little twit." Bunymund responded.

Jack made a face before walking away his mind focused on the girl when a loud thumping shook him from his daze.

"I see nothing is on fire I guess leaving the factory to you four wasn't the world's worse decision." North said.

"Missed you too North." Jack said smiling.

"Aww what a lovely reunion." cooed a soft and deadly voice that sent chills up his spine.

Jack spun around so fast his neck cracked and the five guardians stood in shock. On top of the giant spinning globe was Pitch like he never left. Jack raised his staff, North cursed in Russian, Bunny readied his boomerang, and Tooth looked ready to rip his teeth out.

"Oh no need for that trust me I won't be long." He cooed.

"What do you want?" Jack snarled

"Just checking on your little group and Jack I understand your day dreaming?" Pitch asked slowly floating down.

"What are you talking about?" Jack whispered.

Pitch laughed and he slowly raised his hand till his sand slowly formed the young girl's face.

"Is this her?" he asked.

Jack stayed silent as question swam in his head and everyone eyes where on him now.

"Well if you don't know her now you do now." He cooed and disappeared once again.

North cursed in Russian and bellowed till his voice became raspy it was only until Tooth gave him some hot chocolate then he calmed down.

"So lover boy who's the girl?" Bunny asked teasingly trying to cover his horror.

Jake blushed a bright scarlet and he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"I don't know I just starting getting flashes of her inside my head." Jake whispered.

Tooth was holding in a squeal, Sandy was giving him a devilish smirk and Bunny was practically biting his tongue off trying to hold in his remarks.

"I do." North chimed in.

His trumped down the stairs to the panel and pushed a button. The floor creaked open and a giant crystal slowly rose. It shimmered with light and slowly a grand ice palace appeared.

"The magical land of Arendelle it another part of the magical dimension. Last year their Queen nearly froze them in an eternal winter. Queen Elsa." North said and the girl's face glimmered on the crystal.

"Hold on. She nearly froze them in an eternal winter… she's like me?" Jack asked.

"Yes." North replied.

"Just what we need." Bunny muttered.

Jack sighed there was another person like him joy swelled up in his chest.

"Well we have to find her I mean Pitch is after her." Jack said.

"Please she is a bloody ice queen she can take care of herself." Bunny exclaimed.

"No Jack is right she might need our help." Tooth said.

Sand chimed in too with Elsa's face floating above his head.

"Ready the sled!" North bellowed.

Bunny groaned he wasn't keen on flying but Jack practically threw himself into the sled.

"Ice Palace." North whispered to the orb.

The Palace gleamed inside the orb and North threw into the open air and a portal exploded painting the sky with pink, purple and blue. Jack's lungs expanded as the air rushed in once they exited the portal. It was night and on the mountain it was freezing not that Jack minded. The Ice Palace glowed dimly in the dark gloom of the night. Jack stared in awe as the sled landed softly on the fresh layer of snow. They slowly stepped out and made their way toward the palace but something wasn't right. It was too easy too quiet and slowly the snow began to move icicles shot out of it back. Slowly the beast grew to its full height and roared so loud that is rattled Jack's bones.

"Oh sweet chocolate." Bunny muttered.

It flailed its arm striking North in the chest and causing Bunny to nearly shriek in terror. Tooth and her fairies swarmed it and Bunny recovered and began to throw his boomerang. Soon Sandy's golden lashes where entangling the monster and it began to roar in panic.

"Don't hurt him!" cried a panicked voice followed by a series of ice beams.

Slowly the beams circled around them they would be trapped soon. Jack slammed his staff down and streaks of ice exploded into the sky. The beams encircling them fell apart and a slender shadow slowly creped toward them. The beast freed itself and walked over to its place and settled right back into being a pile of snow. The small figure slowly creped forward and even in the dim glow of the palace you could see how beautiful she was. It was her Elsa she was in a light blue gown that shimmered with snowflake designs. With a flowing cape made of sheets of decorated ice. There gazing at him with joy and confusion where those resilient blue eyes that was framed by her platinum hair that was tied in a braid. Under those captivating blue eyes freckles dotted her cheeks and full pink lips were below that.

"You're like me?" she asked softly wonder sown into her voice.

"Yes. I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Jack responded softly.

Slowly he raised his hand and a small blue snowflake flourished in his palm he lightly pushed it toward her. She caught it on the tip of her finger and instead of it melting it glowed brighter on her finger tip and grew larger. She stared at the small snowflake and smiled showing her pearly white teeth. Jack felt his knees grow weak and his heart fluttered as he stared at this beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry for attacking you I thought you were … someone else." She said blushing at her actions.

"She is so cute." Jack couldn't help but think.

"Pitch. Pitch Black you know him?" Tooth chimed in softly.

"Unfortunately." She responded coldly.

"Well we are the Guardians this is North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and of course I' m Jack. Your highness." He added bowing.

Elsa laughed and smiled sweetly her laugh rang with cheerful rings that appeased his ears and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Well now that we have gotten the pleasantries out of the way. What in the bloody hell was that?!" Bunny exclaimed point at the giant monster disguised as a pile of snow.

"Oh that's Marshmallow he is my friend and guard. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless he was protecting me." Elsa said petting the monster back like it was a cat.

Bunny scoffed and stared at the strange girl with distain but Jack stared in wonder. Once they were ushered in Jack's eyes drank in the whole scene the palace gleamed in glory. It was breathtaking so pure Jack could see why she was here. After she explained her story Jack could see why Pitch had unnerved her although she had somewhat gotten control of her power those memories could unhinge her.

"Elsa I didn't understand my power at first either but come with us I can help you. All of us can." Jack said trying to squeeze as much kindness as he could muster into his words.

"Ha!" Bunny exclaimed.

Elsa didn't seem to mind in fact she seemed amused by Bunny.

"I don't know." She said and Jack could see the fear in her eyes.

"My child we can keep you safe we have beaten Pitch before and we can protect you." North said wrapping his arm around Elsa.

Sandy chimed in replaying the images of them defeating Pitch while miming it as well. Elsa laughed and she drank it all in and Jack could she the fear lessen in her eyes. But there was to be no mistake it was still there still looming over her.

"Alright." She said giving the tiniest of smiles.

Tooth squealed in delight, Sandy danced in elation, North patted Elsa on the back nearly knocking over her and Bunny was muttering something about a groundhog.

Elsa P.O.V

Elsa never remembered a more bizarre string of events or ever feeling safer. She was being housed in Santa's work shop, being taught by Jack Frost, getting lesson on history by the Tooth Fairy. Learning fighting technique from Bunny who was slowly warming up to her and learning about Pitch from Sandy too bad Elsa had to fight the urge to hug him he was too cute. She traded in her glimmering dress for some faded jeans and a worn out light blue long sleeved blouse. In less then two weeks she had become part of the family although she was accepted in Arendelle it was nice to be with people like her. Different, unique it made her feel truly accepted. Her favorite activity was her studies with Jack he taught her how to ride the wind and how to control large blizzards. While she taught him how to bring his ice creations to life that took some time though. The first time the snow man took three steps before separating into three parts and running lose in the workshop. Bunny was pretty traumatized seeing a giant walking snow man head running at him. They were on the ledge of the cliff letting there legs to dangle and allowing the wind to stroke their faces.

"Alright how about this one?" Elsa said.

She pointed one finger and a stream of ice flourished and a mighty dragon was painted on the sky.

"Not bad but how about his one?' Jack said smirking.

Then next to the dragon was a gleaming knight on a horse and he plunged his sword into Elsa's dragon.

"Hey no fair!" Elsa said playful punching Jack's arm.

Jack stuck his tongue but got a mouthful of snow Elsa snickered before running off. Soon snowballs were flying left and right by the dozens.

"OY!" Bunny shouted hopping right into the line of fire.

Soon he was coated in snow and he stared in distain as they laughed.

"Alright you ankle biters enough North needs you Jack. It's Pitch." Bunny said before hopping off with the two following him at his heels.

Jack P.O.V

"North what's wrong?" Jack asked approaching the control room.

Asked and answered on the spinning orb was a single black area a small town on Earth.

"Pitch he is invading on Sandy's turf I trust Sandy but I don't want to lose him again." North said solemnly.

Jack winced as flashbacks of that black arrow impaling Sandy flashed in his mind.

"Ready the sled. Let's go." North said.

"Wait I want to go." Elsa piped in.

"Umm sorry cup cake but this is guardian stuff. Best leave this to the professional" Bunny said smugly.

Elsa pursed her lips but she merely lifted her finger and small jet of ice coated Bunny's boomerang. He cried in outrage before shrinking back as Elsa raised her finger again.

"Big talk from a guardian that looks like a plush toy." She said calmly.

Bunny muttered something about stuffing her down a hole but North fixed his eyes on her.

"Are you sure sputnik?" he asked.

"Yes." Elsa answered.

Jack could see the fire in her eye she wanted to do this no she_ needed_ to do this.

"Alright let's go." North said.

Jack was quite most of the way once they were in the Earth's dimension he saw Elsa grow more rigid. Like she was trying to hold herself together her jaw was clamped shut and her knuckles white. Bunny was gripping the floor of the sled muttering madly pressing himself to the floor like he was hoping to swallow by it. Tooth and Sandy were playing charades and North was watching the sky with a steely eye. But suddenly he couldn't hear Bunny's voice or Tooth's he tired calling out but his throat closed.

"WHAT WAS HAPPEING?!" he thought panicking.

Then he felt his eyes roll back into his skull and his whole world went dark. He opened his eyes and found himself in a gray room nothing was there but emptiness.

"Hmm so you found her?" an all too familiar voice cooed.

Jack spun around and there behind him was Pitch smirking Jack's hand went for his staff but it wasn't there.

"You made her feel at home didn't you?" Pitch continued flicking his hand.

One by one images painted the gray room him and Elsa playing pranks on Bunny their lessons their meals. Elsa with North, Tooth and Sandy laughing and Elsa's face was everywhere happy.

"You've been watching us." Jack said.

"Yes laughing at you attempts to make her one of you." Pitch said.

"She is one of us." Jack snarled.

"Hmm it looks that way doesn't but make no mistake boy she will turn on you. Did she tell you everything how she felt when she saw me?" Pitch asked.

To this Jack had no answer Elsa had told him about how she had loss her grip on control but not how she felt.

"I thought so she felt scared and do you know why? Because I can bring it all back I can bring back all those nightmares all those fears. Fears that strong don't ever go away and Elsa is a prime example of that fact no matter how hard you try to bury them. So I suggest you stop turning her into a threat against me before she loses control and turns. Keep her safe from me and from you because you know the affect I have on her don't you? I hate to see her be made into a guardian and then she would _have_ to face me. You wouldn't want that would you?" Pitch asked smirking

Jack wished he could say something anything to make Pitch's argument invalid but what he said had truth to it. Elsa had lost her cool when dealing with him and having knowledge of how much damage she can cause when she lost her cool. Jack didn't need her hurting herself or hating herself for that matter. Pitch must have read his mind because he smirked.

"You care about her don't you? Well you know what they say if you love something let it go." Pitch said holding his chin.

Jack recoiled at his slimly touch Pitch laughed before fading away. Jack awoke with a start and meet Elsa's blue eyes looming over him. He saw that they had landed he was lying on the ground with a thin layer of sweat that coated his forehead.

"Jack are you ok you passed out on the sled." Elsa said softly.

"Umm yea I'm fine." Jack said rising.

"And I thought I had airsickness." Bunny scoffed.

Jack would have answered back with some choice words of his own but Pitch's message still echoed in his head.

"_You care about her don't you? Well you know what they say if you love something let it go."_

Then in the not to far distance Jack could see Sandy fighting Pitch and his servants of darkness.

"Let's go." He said glumly avoiding Elsa eye.

He didn't want to lead her into a fight but she was already there and she wouldn't just sit still. He'd just have to keep her away from Pitch far away.

"Elsa cover the flank make sure no more dark nightmares touch the children." Jack said pulling her aside,

"But Jack." she began.

"Elsa please." Jack said pleadingly.

Elsa's eyes wandered over his face for a moment before nodding and taking off. He smiled that she should keep her busying for awhile now on to the big problem. Jack hacked through the first set of the night mares no problem but the second set problem. Sandy was doing terrific holding off Pitch with some fancy lashing techniques. Tooth and her fairies where already swarming the entire left side of Pitch attack she looked excited. Make no mistake she may seem small but she packs quite a punch. Bunny jumped over rooftops slashing at any nightmares that stood in his way and North he was danger zone with those swords. Slowly the forces were failing back but Pitch was still fighting despite Sandy's best efforts. He lashed out at Sandy with a whip of dark sand and Sandy went crashing down into a building he was fine but dazed. Jack screamed and launched himself forward he slashed with his staff. Ice coated Pitch's sand defense and slowly with every slash it grew smaller but Pitch was smart. He latched on to Jack's staff and tossed down to the street below before Jack could make a hasty dive for it Pitch's sand whip knocked Jack into an ally. Jack rolled over slamming into the hard concrete pain sprouted over his arm and spots blurred his vision. He groaned till someone called his name Elsa appeared at his side.

"Jack are you ok?" she asked trying to help him up.

"Elsa get out of here! NOW!" Jack exclaimed trying to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Ah my fair ice queen we meet again." Pitch said appearing in the dark alley way.

Elsa stepped forward protecting Jack who tired to get up but his body wouldn't obey he was trapped forced to watch.

"Well you have changed so simple now it suits you." He said drinking her in.

"L..Leave us alone." She said stuttering fear clearly in her voice.

"No you see you made yourself one of them making you a threat. Sorry but I don't take threat all too kindly." He said smiling.

"Neither do I." Elsa said firing at him but he moved with the shadows.

"Oh no dear no need for that." He cooed.

Elsa continued to fire aimlessly till she was panting and shaking with fear and exhaustion.

"See even with the guardians help you still can't control yourself can you Elsa." Pitch said his voice being heard when his body was no where to be seen.

On the grimy walls of the alley images of Elsa and her sister when she hit her with her magic flashed. When she froze Arendelle the attack on her palace and her in her room alone and scared. Her parents dieing every bad memory every single fear all around her so that she couldn't escape she was trapped.

"Elsa look at me! Look at me!" Jack pleaded as Elsa spun around.

However he saw her shaking eyes they were glazed over Pitch was in her head taunting her. Elsa began to cry she clutched her hair screaming.

"NO! NO! STOP PLEASE STOP!" she screeched crying her sobbing echoing throughout the alley.

She crouched down pleading like a lost child and a blizzard formed coating the alley in thick ice chilling the air. It was dark the snow whipped Jack burning his cheek this was too cold even for him. But Pitch appeared before Elsa as she screeched he smiled as she cried out in agony begging him to stop.

"Yes be the monster you are." He cooed.

Elsa began to glow she kept crying and screaming Jack didn't see it before but the others were in the alley way. Elsa would lose it soon Jack leaped up and screamed for the other to follow they did but Bunny was not so lucky. As ice shot out in all direction Jack threw himself onto a roof as ice shards stuck out of the alley way. Bunny had been hit in the shoulder his nose scrunched in pain gripping his shoulder. Jack held Elsa in his arms as he lifted her she was cold her eyes puff from the crying she had lost it. They rode silently back to the factory thankful with some of Jack help he was able to extract the cold from Bunny's arm but he still had to wear a sling. Elsa hadn't woken up and he hoped she wouldn't not for awhile anyway. Everyone sat at the big round table when just when Jack couldn't think the day could get any worse the giant crystal rose from the floor and hummed. And there was Elsa she had been chosen as the new guardian.

"You have to be bloody kidding me the bloody female nearly killed me! OY! What type of game are playing mate?!" Bunny screamed at the moon.

"It was an accident she was panicking it happens to the best of us." Tooth cried.

Sandy danced in agreement but North remained silent.

"You wouldn't be singing that tune if she hit you in the shoulder." Bunny muttered bitterly.

"Elsa is a good person but she needs more train however none of us are born a perfect guardian. I think she will make a fine addition to our team as the guardian of strength." Santa said.

"How do you know she is the guardian of strength?" Tooth asked.

"She has to have strength to face her fears she has managed her powers to the best of her abilities and she conquered her fears. That isn't something for the weak hearted kids need strength to face their fears and to grow. She will make a fine guardian." North said.

Jack thought back to the alley he almost lost Elsa not to Pitch but to herself. She could have killed herself and having to face Pitch wouldn't help. He need to stop this and now.

"I agree with Bunny Elsa should not be a guardian." Jack said quietly.

"Well call me a kangaroo and put me on a barbie. Did Jack Frost just agree with me?" Bunny asked amazed.

"Jack what are you saying you know Elsa better then any of us. She needs to control her powers and to conquer Pitch we need her. We can't let Pitch get a hold of her." Tooth pleaded.

"NO! She nearly killed Bunny and lost control those fears will always be there and there is nothing we can do to stop it! We can't erase them she is a danger to us to everyone. She doesn't belong here we should send her back to Arenedelle where she can't hurt anyone." Jack said pounding his fist on the table.

Everyone was staring at him like he was completely mad he let his words sink in he hated what he was doing but it was the only way to keep Elsa safe. Then Tooth gasped standing there on the steps was Elsa holding a bouquet of ice roses. She was crying she threw the roses to the ground and spun on her heels and ran away.

"Aren't you going after her?!" Tooth exclaimed.

Jack turned away and a single tear slid down his cheek he grabbed his staff and flew out the open window.

"It's for her own good." He told himself over and over.

He walked over the mountain absentmindedly not caring what the others thought. He looked at the cliff and pulled out a chain at the bottom was a small sliver snowflake. He had planned to give to Elsa as gift after their lesson today. Now it just sat in his pocket reminding him that he would never forget about Elsa she would always be there.

"Touching isn't it you care so much for Elsa you are willing to let her go. Now that is true love." A voice said.

Jack didn't even need to turn around he was done with his mind games.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked coldly.

"Just to thank you. You gave me Elsa well not exactly." He said.

"What do you mean you said if she was no longer a threat you wouldn't touch her don't tell me now you have a thing for her." Jack spat back.

"No but in order for someone to truly be lost they can't have connection to anyone not family, friends no loved ones. Fear was already inside her that was easy to bring out and to close her off from Anna and Arenedelle all I had to do was show up and remind her of the danger she can bring. The last part was to make her angry with herself so she would fill up with hate." Pitch finished smiling like a deadly snake.

Fear, emotionless and hate these three where deadly they could drive someone to horrible things.

"You wanted us to turn on Elsa so she's have someone to hate other then herself for losing it." Jack said it finally dawning on him.

"Oh and not to mention heartbreak when the person who she cares about the most betrays her. It's enough to break anyone or in this case just Elsa." Pitch said.

Before Jack could attack Pitch waved his hand and Jack collapsed Pitch had gotten all the fear he needed Elsa was his final play. When Jack came too Tooth was screeching at him and everyone was huddled around him. Jack leaped to his feet and wasted no time in explaining to them what had happened. For the first time in his life Bunny didn't complain about getting into the sled. As they went into the palace Jack saw Elsa looking outside her balcony.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out in relief.

Elsa turned around her eyes were puffy and fresh tears still lingered on her cheeks.

"Elsa I am so sorry." Jack pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it." Elsa said cutting him off briskly.

She quickly stormed away into her throne room Jack waved the others off to stay there. He slowly walked into the throne room Elsa's shoulder were shaking and sobbing. Jack wanted to wrap his arms around her make her stop crying tell her it would be ok. But he knew better she wouldn't let him go anywhere near her.

"Elsa please listen to me I said all that stuff because…." Jack began but Elsa cut him off.

"NO! Jack please stop I don't want to hear it!" Elsa sobbed.

Jack felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his heart and was twisting it slowly making sure he suffered.

"Elsa please listen to me." Jack desperately pleaded.

Elsa backed away her arms crossed and she shook her head.

"Aww so sad isn't it." A voice said and the door behind them shut.

The color faded out of Elsa's cheek and she back up against the wall as Pitch appeared. She went completely ashen Jack had never seen he go so pale or quiet.

"What's wrong Elsa? To scared to fight back?" he asked he flicked his hand.

A lash of sand came and whipped Elsa throwing her into the wall and she crumpled to the ground. Jack lunged but Pitch didn't even look his way he merely lifted his hand. Black sand swirled around him and he was tossed into ground. Jack felt his brain bounce around in his skull and dots appeared before his eyes.

"You aren't going protect him this time?" Pitch asked standing over Elsa.

She laid whimpering on the ground fresh tears pouring down her face. Jack could almost see the nightmares and fears dancing in her eyes. Rapidly ice began to sprout out all around her but she wasn't in control of it. She crawled away from the ice sprouting around her trying to protect her.

"Come on fight back!" Pitch taunted.

Elsa whimpered but Jack could see it she was afraid that she would hurt someone again. Pitch smirked and raised his hand black cuffs of sand encircled Elsa feet and hands to the wall.

"Now you watch." Pitch cooed.

With slashes of his hand lashes of black sand threw Jack into the wall and pain sent a shock wave throughout his spine. Jack began to slash with his staff but Pitch was too strong flicked his attacks away like they were an annoying little fly. Soon Jack was beaten to the point where he was sure that all his bones where broken. Elsa watched screaming begging him to stop flailing against her bonds but to no avail.

"Aren't you going to rescue him?" Pitch asked teasingly.

Elsa stopped flailing but Jack could see her mind was already made up she wasn't going to use her powers.

"No alright then." Pitch said and raised his hand for the final blow.

Ella cried out her cuffs glazed over in ice and cracked she freed herself. She shot out a beam causing Pitch to crumple on the ground dazed but not beaten. She looked in horror at her hands her eyes shook with terror but she kneeled in front of Jack cupping up his face. He looked at her and her beautiful face stained with tears he brushed one off and smirked. He got up slowly but hugged his side that was sent ablaze with stabbing pain.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry." Elsa sobbed.

"Hey its take more then that to beat me. Just ask old Cotton Tail." Jack said charmingly.

But Jack couldn't get up he was too beaten and Pitch was already standing ready for another round. Elsa crotched in front of Jack but he could see she was fighting her powers from growing out of control. Slowly icicles were growing out of the ceiling and the air was growing colder.

"Still won't use your powers such a pathetic waste. But I could use you so how about you in exchange for his life?" Pitch said.

Elsa stared at him then at Jack and slowly the last twinkle of hope in her resilient eyes dimmed. Her eye were gloomy she was hopeless Pitch had broken her.

"Elsa.." Jack began holding her arm as she got up.

She shook her head and raised a finger to her lips before a snowflake grew and she blew it to him. It shattered in a spray of sparkles on his forehead a kiss goodbye. She walked forward despite Jack's cries. Pitch raised his hands and a whirlwind of dark sand encased Elsa. When it stopped swirling there was Elsa only you never guess it now. As she turned Jack felt the knife in his heart give one final jerk because Elsa was gone. Her platinum hair was loose and flowing and it no longer gleamed but was dull. Her face emotionless her eyes empty and gray and all the color was gone from her cheeks. She was in a shoulder hanging black gown that was long sleeved and flowed like ink from her shoulders. She stared blankly at Jack like he wasn't there Pitch smiled and admired his work.

"Come on Elsa." He said placing a hand one her shoulder.

She nodded there was no fight, no resistance, no fire in her eyes she was just there as his puppet.

"Elsa." He whispered as they faded away in a cloud of black sand.

Finally the door behind him burst open and the other guardians came bustling in.

"JACK!" Tooth squealed putting his arm around her neck.

"Where is the ice queen?" Bunny asked.

Jack didn't answer he couldn't because he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Jack what happened?" North said gripping his shoulder.

Sandy came forward and on his head was Pitch and Jack nodded.

"He..he did something to Elsa she is his now." Jack whispered.

"That was his plan all along in order to control her he had to break her. We played right into it!" North exclaimed.

"So we do what we do best. We beat the bloody bloke to a pulp." Bunny said smirking.

"When did you get so hopeful cotton tail?" Jack asked smirking.

"Well I am the guardian of hope aren't I? Now come we got a dame to rescue." He said extending his paw.

Jack uttered a small laugh before taking the paw.

"Alright let's see what this kangaroo can do." Jack said.

They climbed into the sled but Marshmallow held them down.

"What does the bloody beast want?" Bunny asked clinging to the sled.

"I think he wants to help." Jack said.

"OY! Does this sled look like it can fit him?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Maybe not but I bet some tunnels could." Jack said innocently.

"Oh don't give me that mate. I am not fitting this thing in one of my tunnels. Sorry no mate." Bunny said.

Minutes later Bunny had opened a hole big enough to drive a truck through. As Marshmallow jumped through Bunny stared at Jack.

"You owe me big for this mate." Bunny said before jumping in.

Jack laughed but once they were in the air about to fly Earth his stomach knotted. Could he attack Elsa? Could any of them?

As they exited the portal Jack gulped in front of them string of nightmares were surrounding the city. Pitch was laughing as he stood on top of Town Hall he flicked his hands and more strings latched spewing more nightmares. As they approached Jack could see Elsa standing quietly at his side.

"So nice of you to join us! Elsa!" Pitch screamed seeing them circling around.

Elsa stepped more and beams of ice were hurled at them North jostled the sled best he could but Elsa was too fast. They landed on a house and jumped into action Jack had no problem hacking the first nightmare but every time he did three more took its place. He and North were back to back..

"Where is Bunny?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" North exclaimed.

"Well I he doesn't get here soon I will freeze his tail off." Jack said.

North spun back hacking a swarm of horse nightmare while Jack slid under his legs and swept his staff. Sending a wave of ice toward another swarm he leaped back placing his feet on North meaty paws. North tossed him up and Jack spun his staff around sending beams of ice in a circle taking care of another swarm but it wasn't enough. Meanwhile Sandy was taking great pleasure in fighting Pitch. Tooth and her fairies where on the left flank swarming a nightmare in the form of a giant. But the giant nightmare batted Tooth who crumpled to the ground. Jack flew to her and put himself between her and the giant and sent a beam of ice but it wasn't enough. He wouldn't be able to take this thing on without become completely exhausted. Suddenly a battle cry rang out and Bunny came from the sky and hacked the giant with one swish of his boomerang.

"Where have you been?!" Jack asked happily.

"Squeezing your friend through my tunnel!" Bunny exclaimed helping Tooth up.

Marshmallow stepped over them and charge into battle while Jack laughed.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Just getting warmed up." Bunny replied winking.

He and Tooth took off and Jack took to the sky where he spotted Elsa she had separated Tooth and Bunny. Bunny was now circling around her but Jack could see he didn't want to hurt. Too bad Elsa didn't feel the same the way she was striking him left and right till he rolled an Easter bomb and she was thrown into the alley behind her.

"Oh I wanted to do that for so long! She is all yours mate!" Bunny yelled before talking off hacking more nightmares on the way.

Jack slowly descended down but Elsa wasn't crumpled on the ground she was standing not a scratch.

"Elsa it's me Jack." Jack whispered softly.

Elsa face remained emotionless her cold grey eyes staring into space. Then she struck him not that it hurt but still it did daze him. However Jack refused to attack her but his words had no effect like he wasn't even talking. Once he was on the ground panting in pain clutching a stitch in his chest. From above Pitch began to laugh and bellow.

"Finish him!" he screamed.

Elsa raised her hand no emotion no sign that the person that was once there existed anymore. In desperation Jack held out his hand and a small snowflake sprouted he blew it to her. It gently landed on her forehead and shattered in a spray of blue sparkles. Elsa lowered her hand a little and a flash of blue flashed in her dead grey eyes. Her face scrunched up like she was struggling with herself. She shook a little her hand unsure of its next movement.

"ELSA FINISH IT!" Pitch hollered.

Her body gave a jolt and she raised her hand again but she turned slowly.

"No more fears." She whispered.

A giant beam shot out of her hand in a flash of blue the whole city was encased in ice. Elsa remained unchanged slowly she floated to the top she slowly raised her hands. The ice slowly peeled away and the strains of dark sand formed an orb in the sky. Pitch began to curse and scream as he was slowly dragged into the orb. The orb began to whirl and glow and so did Elsa. Pitch screamed in horror Elsa waved her hands the orb dispersed in a shower of sparkles. Pitch was no where to be seen Elsa lowered herself on the roof still glowing. As they gathered around Elsa's as her glow faded and there she was in her jeans and sweater normal. She swooned backward but Jack rushed to her side holding her up. Her eyes stared at him still dead and grey but a glimmer of a snowflake flashed on her forehead. The grey drained away and blue took it place resilient as ever.  
"What did I miss?" she asked.

Jake laughed before everyone began to dog pile on Elsa cheering and screaming.

"You missed me Kangaroo?" Elsa asked arching her eyebrow.

"You wish you little ankle biter." Bunny replied crossing his arm.

Elsa smiled and hugged him Bunny was surprised at first but returned the bear hug.

"Well done sputnik you are already a fine guardian." North said with a hearty laugh.

Tooth squealed and pulled Elsa into a hug nearly crushing her.

"However we have to make it official." North replied.

They stood to the side as Elsa stood in front of North smiling in the rays of the rising sun.

"Will you, Elsa , vow to watch over the children of the world?  
To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams.  
For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." North said.

Elsa stared at Jack and smiled before turning back to North.

"Yes." She responded.

They cheered till they felt their lungs would burst and they returned to the factory. Where they danced till there feet where numb. Elsa laughed the whole night and even manged to get a dance out of Bunny after coaxing him with chocoalate. As North lead the group in a tradiontal Russian dance Jack looked for Elsa. He found her on top of the factory staring at the Moon he wonder what he was telling her. He creped up behind and hooked the snowflake necklace in a one swift move.

"What's this?" Elsa asked fingering the small snowflake.

"My snowflake saved you so now it will always protect you." Jake said blushing madly.

"That way I can always protect you right?" Elsa said teasingly.

"Sort of mabye. I mean you can.. but umm." Jake began to stutter trying to form words.

Till Elsa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to shut him up before turning and blushing madly. Jake smiled interlocking his finger in hers.

"I should stutter more often." He said cocking his head.

Elsa laughed and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck as she watched the group dancing happily.

"We are the weridiest group aren't we." Elsa said.

"No we are the weridiest family." Jack said.

Elsa smiled and Jack placed a small kiss on her lips she smiled before they joined the dance. Who knew what they would face next but whatever it was they would do it together.


End file.
